The Shadowed Angel
by Drou Miazakia
Summary: In the ciy of Triton, two guilds clash night and day, for complete power. When young Drou enters the city, his past, his present and his future starts to shape this city and the world it self/


**The Shadowed Angel**

**Prelude**

_A young boy of around ten ran torwards a a silver haired woman. Her light blues eyes turned to him as she softly, holding a young girls hand. The boy stopped as his green eyes watched the new girl, seeing she was nervous he reached his hand out. "Sattkai...Say hi to Zeryail.." Tne woman said as the girl took Sattkai's hand...._

Sattkai sat up as he looked out the window from his bed. "That dream again..." He muttered as His green eyes looked around the room, Red spots had taken root in his eyes. "I'm so tired of this place...nothing but good....I do all the hard work to steal gold and rare items only to get a small cut of it....That old man was right...maybe I should go solo...." Sattkai got up and walked to the window, staring out it as he thought of when he met that old man.

---------------------------------13 years later--------------------------

"Seiryal...that foolish old man....agreeing to meet me here....doesn't know shes going to die here today..." Sattkai said as he stood in an opening on a small forest island off the coast of the city Triton. He sighed as he pushed the tip of his greatsword into the ground. Two figures walked out of the bushed into the clearing. "So your finally here...." Sattkai said smiling evilly. The sliver haired woman just looked at Sattkai and came to a stop.

"Sattkai.....Change your foolish ways now...before they end up killing you." The woman said as her light blue eyes focused on Sattkai.

"Shut it Seiryal...You have no right to lecture at all. I'm not your underling any more...I make my own rules now." Sattkai said as he eyed little Zeryail next to him. "So you brought her ass along too huh?" Sattkai snapped at Seiryal.

"And what if I did? Zeryail has every right to be here as we do." Seiryal said softly. Zeryail just looked at Sattkai not talking at all.

Sattkai sighed softly. "What a waste...I guess Ill have to kill both you now then..." He said as he picked his great sword out of the ground. Zeryail appeared out of nowhere and attacked only to be pushed backwards."So she shows her true talent finally..." Sattkai said smiling. "Well too bad...now you both die..."

Seiryal smiled." No one's dieing today...I just a feeling..." She said just standing there.

**The Rouge**

A hooded guy walked into the front gate of Triton. He looked around as the sights and sounds surrounded his senses. He walked on towards a board with the words 'Bounty Board' above it. He looked at it and shook his head at the ones with the most bountys. "So they still want us eight....They'll never get us..." He muttered as he ripped the one with the name Drou Miazakia down. A couple of armor clad men watched him rip it off.

"Kids these days think they can take on anyone and anything...listen brat you cant handle a big one as he is..." The one with a pink knights plume said.

"I'll be fine." He said.

"No you'll die like a fly agaisnt a spider boy." The one with a purple kinghts plume said.

"If you two pussy's say so." He said smiling under his hood. "Pink and purple..Really? who are trying to intetimadte? Lady bugs? I'm so scared." He said in a mocking tone.

The two knights just whipped out their swords and bpth slashed at his head cutting his hood to ribbions. "What the fuck?? Well its just our lucky day...Drou Miazakia...the death dealer right in our home town...but you'll pay for the pussy remark...these colors are symbol of our faimly hertiage!!" They both said at once.

Drou just blinked. "So your familys are gay? Thats nice....now fuck off and leave me be..." Drou said as he walked off. The two knights leaped at him only to both be blocked and sent flying. Drou stood there with two swords out. "I said fuck off and leave me be...You two wouldnt be able to kill me even if I let you." He said as he walked away. He placed his swords behind his cape and kept on walking. He paid a fishermen for passage to a island off the coast. 'I need to lay low for abit....that little scuffle back there must have alerted the local bounty hunters even more...' He thought to himself. He stepped off the boat and made his way through the thick brush until he saw three people in a clearing. 'What the....That guy must be wanting to kill them....he has a bloody aura around him...just like me...' Drou saw the smaller of the girls attack and get sent flying. He shook his head and just kept watching.

"No one's dying today...I just have a feeling..." Drou heard the sliver haired one say as the only guy there walked torwards her slowly.

'Shit...Looks like I'm up...' Drou thought as he reached behind him.

**Fateful Meeting**

Sattkai raised his sword in the air. "Die..." Is all he muttered as he started a swung down towards Seirayls head. The sound of metal grinding on metal filled the air. As the dust cleared a sycthe blade with a chain saw type attachment around the blade, slowly cutting into Sattkai's sword. "Who the fuck...?" Sattkai muttered as he stared at a pair of ice blue eyes. "So....the Death Dealer is stopping the death of someone? My how the mighty have fallen..."Sattkai said as he jumped back so the damage to his sword was mininal. "So why is one of Infernal Eight doing here? Dont you have your own little group of hell raisers like you to be with or are you a free agent?" Sattkai said with a twisted smile.

"Even if I am a so called free agent now I wouldnt ally myself with someone so blooded in battle....I know I'm not one to talk but your worse then me....you have the taint of millions on you...." Drou said as he readied his sycthe. "So fuck off...I'm not interested." Drou said as Sattkai rushed at him. He slashed the ground raising another dust cloud into the air. Sattkai stopped as he closed his eyes to try to sense Drou's own bloody arua only to reliaze that he filled the whole area with his arua. Drou came down the scythe with a downward strike only to be blocked. Sattkai pulled a small knife out to stab torwards Drou who dodged back and did a whirwind strike with the scythe and followed up with a overhead crushing blow with his own broadsword. Sattkai got sent backwards due to the power of blow he just blocked. He didnt know it but his sword cracked slightly form the small chuck the scythe cut out of it.

"I see....You can weild that huge ass sword with one hand...So you are as good as the storys as you are." Sattkai said as he wiped a small trail of blood off the cornor of his mouth." You should join me....you'd be able to kill who ever, when ever, and be as rich as you want....Come join the Kai-Rym...the thevies guild of the black window." Sattkai said holding his hand out to Drou. Drou dropped his sycthe and broadsword and walked towards Sattkai.

"Sure why not?Sounds fun....NOT." Drou said as he disappeared and and reappeared behind Sattkai with one of his twin blades out,one of them pressed to his neck. "I've killed enough....I'll only kill now to protect people....Redemption you could say." He said as he readied his blade to end Sattkai's life.

"Foolish one...oh well,time for you to die too." Sattkai said as he wistled a werid tune. A sound came from all around the clearing then a large shadow appeared in the sky. A huge black widow spider came up behind Drou. "Kill him Tira." Sattkai said smiling as he got let go as Drou dodged a blow from the spiders front legs.

"Dammint....Should seen that coming." Drou said as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and rushed at the spider. "Ghost Falcon!!" Drou cried as he launched the spider up into the air. He then made a slash left and right, held the twin blades steady as small eneergy blasts came from each. He then did a black flip into a cross-slash that made the shape of a falcon for a few seconds. The spider hit the ground and twicthed. It then poofed into a normal sized spider and crawled to Sattkai. Drou then picked his broadsword up and swung it at Sattkai sound of metal snapping and a bone breaking filled the air. The top half of Sattkai's sword plunged into the ground as he fell onto the ground holding his right arm.

"Dammit...I'll retreat for now but I will be back...and You'll be dead next Seirayl." Sattkai said as a breeze kicked up dust around him.

"Thank you." Seirayl said as she walked up to Drou."Your welcome to join my guild if you wish, Just look for a black angels wing and you'll know where to go." She said as she started to walk off.

"Yeah your not half bad..." Zeryail said as he walked by in a low tone.

"Black angel wing? What the fuck is that suppose to mean..." Drou wondered to him self as gathered up his weapons. He prepped his camp site for the night laid back to gaze up at the stars as the fire burned beside him.


End file.
